Chance Encounters
by GlistenceGrrl
Summary: RDJ/Other - - The last thing Katherine expected was for her chance encounter with a star to turn into much, much more.


Title: Chance Encounters   
Author: Rebecca // webmisstress@downeydomain.com  
Feedback: Pwease?!?!  
URL: http://becca.downeydomain.com  
Notes: Okay, this is my *FIRST* fic ever so  
be kind! It's a RDJ/Other fic but since they don't  
have a celebrity section I'm posting it here in Ally.  
Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
This was horribly boring. I had been at the Emmy  
awards ceremony for almost 2 hours now, listening to  
actors rattling off amazingly stupid patter and more  
actors give startlingly dry and dreadfully tedious  
speeches that I had stopped listening to about 40  
minutes ago. I was beginning to get antsy, shifting  
around in my seat and digging in my purse.   
  
I was currently beginning to regret accepting the  
ticket Elizabeth had offered me. Liz was an interior  
designer who had done most of the decorating for the  
awards. I, being her friend from way back and helper  
for the week, had worked with seating charts and  
floral arrangements - not to mention making backstage  
a variable hotel suite. A couple nights ago while  
setting up backstage as the crew went out for dinner,  
she brought up the idea of me going with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what, Liz?"  
  
"God, your memory sucks. Do you want to come with me  
to the awards? I have that extra ticket since Nathan  
decided he needed 'space' this week. Besides, we're  
buds, I want you to walk down the red carpet with me."  
  
I picked the last chunk of my beef and broccoli from  
its little white box and glanced over at her. "It sure  
sounds like a revenge plot to me. You know, the old  
'sorry but I gave your ticket away already' trick."  
  
Liz gave me a death stare worthy of any actress  
nominated for the event we were discussing, and  
sighed. "No you dork, I just want you to go. You know,  
my best friend and temporary assistant, to join me.  
It'll be a great time Katie. We could go shopping for  
a dress for you, maybe a few odds and ends like shoes  
and a new purse…"  
  
Her words trailed off as she looked me up and down  
appraisingly. My wardrobe happened to be the bane of  
her existence. She was constantly trying to get me to  
go shopping with her for more refined clothes which,  
according to her, would showcase my looks and convey  
my outgoing nature. Of course I thought this was the  
biggest pile of crap I'd scene since the first  
Jurassic Park movie. I was a web page designer who  
specialized in e-commerce. I never felt the need to  
buy up-to-the-minute clothes just to wear them around  
the house since that was my workplace.   
  
The only time I ever saw the inside of an employer's  
building was when I would dress-up and run in for a  
personal meeting. That was only twice a month at most  
though since the phone and video conferencing worked  
pretty well. Working out of my apartment was a good  
deal for me, so naturally I was seldom out of my  
neighborhood any more then once or twice a week. My  
assumption was; why buy new, stylish clothes when all  
they'd do was hang in my closet taking up space and  
using up what little was left in my savings account –  
I did have that new sleigh bed to save up for. To me,  
Liz's complaints held no merit.   
  
"Babe, I don't have a clue what you're talking about.  
I'm sure I can find something at home." I saw the look  
of pain cross her face out of the corner of my eye as  
she visualized me showing up in an outdated pleated  
black skirt and a blue sweater set. Maybe I had baited  
her enough. "Okay, you win, I'll go to the awards.  
I'll even get a new dress, but you have to pay for  
half of it."  
  
She exuded pure delight. Finally, her ugly duckling  
would wear Gucci and Prada! Liz gave me the ticket and  
we made shopping plans for the next day.   
  
To keep the nightmare short, I will just say that we  
were at almost eight different stores and I had three  
sales women in tears before we came upon a dark blue  
silk gown.   
  
The agitated attendant considered it "Understated yet  
elegant. It's as close as you're going to get to what  
you're asking for without pilfering a dress from Julia  
Robert's closet."  
  
It was also eight hundred dollars; thank God Liz was  
paying for half of it. If not, I would have had to  
wave good-bye to my sleigh bed.   
  
So that was the story behind how I came to be seated  
here at the Shrine amidst a variable ocean of stars. I  
was practically gaping, was that Calista Flockhart?  
Could that possibly be the back of Mel Gibson's head?  
  
I was feeling so important in my new dress with my  
exquisite, styled hair curled and pulled atop my head.  
The jewelry Liz had loaned me gave me the feeling of  
being a princess, not the mention how tall and  
graceful these shoes made me. But regrettably, the  
warm glow of my new outfit only lasted through the  
first half hour, then I began to squirm and wilt. I  
felt the need to get up and run away as fast as  
possible in these shoes from the camera man in the  
isle who kept looking down my dress with every pass.   
  
Suddenly I heard a soft nose from somewhere behind me,  
and as I turned my head to see what had happened, a  
small silver missile hit me in the cheek and fell in  
my lap. I shook my head and picked up the object. It  
was a piece of chewed gum balled up inside its  
wrapper!  
  
Looking around the auditorium I searched out who could  
have launched it. There were practically no kids in  
the room, most having either fallen asleep or been  
taken home by their parents.   
  
Then I saw my bomber.   
  
He was sitting two rows behind me and about nine seats  
to my left. We locked eyes, and then I realized it was  
Robert Downey Jr.  
  
Now don't get me wrong, I'm not stupid. I mean sure I  
watch Ally McBeal, and I saw Two Girls and a Guy once  
with a friend of mine who had an obsession with  
Heather Graham. I knew who he was and I was adequately  
awed, but I was still taken a back from the fact he  
threw something at me.  
  
"Are you ok?" he mouthed the words behind a hand. I  
nodded in response and held up the trophy. He smirked  
and made a football goal with his hands.  
  
"You want this?" I mouthed, waving the chunk of wax  
paper and gum. He nodded and repeated the gesture. I  
pulled back and was about to release it when the award  
for some best supporting actor thing was given to him,  
and the announcer called his name. Our contact  
shattered and I watched and clapped as he walked up to  
take his award.  
  
During his acceptance speech, I could see him looking  
out over the crowd as if in search of someone. It  
couldn't be me, could it? I waved my right hand a  
little and he saw me and smiled in my direction.   
  
For whatever reason, Liz decided to leave at that  
exact moment – I think the camera man was getting to  
her, too. Slipping my shoes back on and slinking to  
the back of the auditorium, I was moderately certain  
that my chance encounter with the actor was through.  
Little did I know what was to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
This can't be happening! I was wondering around Pom  
Pom Furniture in a complete rage. I knew when I  
started shopping here that most pieces were one of a  
kind. I also realized that celebrities shopped here, I  
did after all hear about the store on the E! network.  
But I had never counted on this!  
  
"Are you all right or do you always walk around stores  
muttering to yourself?" came a voice from behind me.  
  
I whirled around to see my gum bomber himself standing  
only two feet away from me, a smile on his lips that  
was so charismatic it made me want to push him down  
onto the nearest couch and take advantage of him.   
  
"Oh! Hi, it's you," I babbled as he inched closer, "Do  
you remember me?"  
  
Another grin crossed his face as he answered, "Yes, I  
suppose I do. You're the woman I smacked with the gum,  
right?"  
  
I replied as he had with a slight blush on my cheeks,  
and I would have gotten him back if the presenter  
hadn't saved him by calling his name.  
  
"I suppose I'm just lucky."  
  
"Did you know it was me, from the awards, when you  
spoke to me just now?" I inquired, my resentment over  
the bed beginning to fade.  
  
"Not really. I just saw someone who was walking around  
a pretty trendy furniture store muttering to  
them-selves, seemingly very irritated. Thought you  
might need some help."  
  
I attempted to smile. "Well, they sold the bed I had  
been saving up for to Kate Hudson or something. Just  
irked me a little."  
  
"Oh really? That's horrible Miss, I'm sorry, I don't  
think I caught your name."  
  
"Probably because I never said it. I'm Katherine,  
Katherine Crain."  
  
We shook hands as he replied to me, "Well Katherine,  
would you like to get some lunch? I'm starving, and I  
know a spot not to far from here that's got a great  
lunch menu. I'll pay." He smiled again and I had to  
repress the strong urge once again to push him down  
onto that couch.  
  
"Oh, free lunch with an award winning actor? Lead on  
Mr. Downey."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
We were sitting in a charming booth out of the way. He  
suggested I try their house burger; apparently, the  
fries that came with it were incredible. When the  
waiter left with our orders, he deemed it time to  
strike up a conversation. "So, tell me about  
yourself."  
  
"Well, I'm twenty-three, from Minnesota. I graduated  
from the U of M just over a year ago in graphic design  
and now I live out here and design those web pages  
that every studio has for movies now."  
  
"Anything else?" he asked with a curious look.   
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Are you married, single. A hermit, nun, any pets,  
siblings, stuff like that."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm not seeing anyone right now. I don't go  
out much, but I wouldn't consider myself a hermit, per  
say. I went to Catholic school growing up so nuns  
scare me, I have a dog and am an only child. Now your  
turn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
We chatted long into the afternoon, almost past five  
or so, until the waiter asked us to leave so they  
could get ready for the dinner crowd. He offered to  
drive me home and I happily accepted. I had taken the  
bus here so I had no other way of getting back.   
  
We pulled up and I noticed a light on in my apartment,  
meaning Liz had stopped over. As I was exiting the  
car, he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back down.  
"Would it be possible to see you again sometime?"  
  
Once again, I was in total shock. He wanted to see me  
again? "Um, sure, when?"  
  
"How about tomorrow?"  
  
"I'd enjoy that." I said with what I hoped was a  
flirty smile.  
  
"I'll stop by around eight?"  
  
"That sounds great, I'll make dinner."  
  
I sensed there was something else he wanted to say, so  
I stayed in the passenger side seat waiting for him to  
continue. I started to feel self-conscious as I  
realized he was staring at me, maybe I had read him  
wrong and he was waiting for me to leave.  
  
"Katie."  
  
I turned towards him and was about to answer "what?"  
when he caught me full on the lips. It was a timid  
kiss, he seemed to be testing the waters. I could feel  
the goose bumps start the rise on my skin; his lips  
were so warm and oh so very soft. As he pulled back  
away from me, my mind was reeling. As I opened my  
eyes, which I hadn't realized I had even closed, I  
gazed into his deep brown eyes.   
  
When he finally broke the silence, he spoke in a soft  
husky tone. "Katie, I lied before when I told you I  
didn't mean to hit you at the awards. I had been  
trying to get your attention all night long. I thought  
you were beautiful and I wanted to meet you. I'd waved  
and tried a bunch of stuff, but the only place that  
got me was a couple guys thinking I was insane. But I  
had to do something to get you to notice me." He had a  
soft smile playing his lips and a dreamy look in his  
eyes as he recalled the night last week. "So I spit my  
gum into it's wrapped and tossed it at you."  
  
"Not very romantic or sanitary, but it worked, didn't  
it?" I placed the hand I was using for balance against  
his cheek. He instinctively placed his over mine,  
securing my palm onto his face. I was extremely  
tempted to do something about both of our apparent  
desires, but held off. After all, the top on his car  
was down and, knowing Liz, she was peeking through the  
curtains. He was gazing at me in a hesitant sort of  
way.  
  
"I've never been so drawn to stranger before. I have  
no idea how I found you again and I feel more then a  
little frightened about it all."  
  
"Why?" I asked him, our noses almost touching as my  
eyes wondered over his face, taking in the mask mixed  
emotions.  
  
"I've always been in control of relationships, until I  
get close enough to the woman. And both times that's  
happened I've gotten hurt. You totally floored me and  
I don't have a clue as to why." He once again moved to  
kiss me and this time there was more hunger and less  
shyness.   
  
This man electrified me, and I could tell it was the  
same for him, but what was I thinking? We had just  
met, apart from our brief encounter at the awards, and  
he was already kissing me as if we've been together  
for months. I have clue what compelled me to do what I  
did next, but thank God at least some part of my brain  
was working while the rest was on sensory overdrive.   
  
I pulled away from him and closed my eyes; if I looked  
at him I knew he could easily talk me into throwing my  
determination down the tubes.   
  
"My place tomorrow night, eight o'clock, dinner."  
  
Robert nodded and smiled understandingly. "I'll be  
here."  
  
I got out of the car and shut the door. Turning  
around, I leaned down onto the open window and I asked  
him to bring some wine.  
  
"Red or white?"  
  
"You pick."  
  
"Both!" he called out as the car pulled out of it's  
space.  
  
I stood out there and waved until he disappeared  
around the corner. Just then I heard a screech from  
behind me. I didn't turn around fast enough to see Liz  
hurl herself at me, knocking me to the ground.  
  
"Holy shit! Was that who I think it was?" Liz  
practically yelled as she continued to sit on my  
stomach.  
  
Shoving her off me and onto the ground I replied.  
"Well, that depends on who you think it is. If you  
think it was Robert Downey Jr. then you are totally  
correct!"  
  
"Oh my God! How the hell did you end up making out in  
a car with the extremely fuckable Robert Downey Jr.?"  
  
Helping Liz off the grass, I pulled her towards the  
apartment building. "It's a long story that I'll  
clarify later, but for now I need your help. He's  
coming over tomorrow night for dinner."  
  
Sitting in my apartment I explained to her the events  
of my extremely unbelievable day and she was stunned  
out of her leather Prada boots. She decided that we  
were going to go shopping tomorrow so I would look  
great for my important dinner. This was the first time  
I can remember ever willingly agreeing with her, and I  
had to admit as I lit the candles and gave myself a  
once over, I did look good! I had on a spaghetti strap  
little black dress from Vera Wang and matching heels,  
with a strand of faux pearls.  
  
I examined the room – candles were lit, music was  
playing, the table was set, and Liz was still sitting  
on the couch!  
  
"Liz! It's four minutes to eight! You have to leave,  
like, now!" I knew I was over reacting but I think it  
was justified in my current position.  
  
Slowly standing and adjusting her skirt, Liz replied.  
"Shit Katie, you are totally spazzing out. He's a man  
therefore it's his nature to be late, everything will  
be fine."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, what if he doesn't like my  
pasta? Or what if he thinks this is all too romantic  
or…" My breathing started to become irregular and  
that's when I finally realized how scared I was about  
this. A multi-award winning actor was coming over to  
my apartment and would be here any minute. I was  
utterly unprepared for it emotionally.  
  
"Kat, you'll be fine. But, if I don't leave right now,  
I'm going to miss Nathan's call." Liz hugged me and  
then went out the door and down the hall toward the  
elevator.  
  
At eight exactly the buzzer rang and I switched on the  
intercom as if I didn't know that the object of  
hundreds of women's fantasies waited downstairs for me  
to let him in. "Yes?"  
  
"Ma'am? I've got a delivery here for Katherine Crain;  
wine, roses and an actor?"  
  
I switched it back on and said, "Come on up, I've been  
waiting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pushing the button for the ground floor, I waited.  
God, did Katie realize what was going to happen? She  
was having dinner with a super hot actor that would  
probably end with some sex.  
  
"If I wasn't so totally in love with the jack ass, I'd  
dump Nathan and go after that yummy hunk of meat  
myself." I mumbled as the elevator doors opened.  
  
As always, I walked straight down the middle of the  
hallway, head down digging in my purse for my car  
keys. That is, I was doing everything as always until  
I walked into something very large.  
  
"God, watch where you're going you bas…" I chose that  
moment to look up into a pair of brown eyes I'd know  
anywhere. "Oh! I'm, uh, so sorry, I didn't mean…"  
  
"You didn't mean what, calling me a bastard?" the look  
of wholesome mirth on his face told me he was getting  
a kick out of this, but the logical side of my mind  
had shut down.  
  
"You're, um, you're you!"  
  
"Yes, I believe I do happen to be myself. And you  
would be Elizabeth, right?"  
  
Holy Jesus, Mary, Joseph and all the saints, he knew  
my name! "Uh, yea, um, yes. I'm Liz." I'm sure I  
looked like a total dork with the goofy grin I knew  
was plastered to my face.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll see each  
other again." With that, he headed down the hall to  
the still open elevator door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Although it took longer then I had expected, about  
three minutes later there was a knock on the door. I  
swung it open only to be greeted with a bouquet of  
long stemmed roses, the promised red and white wines,  
and of course, one very sexy actor.   
  
He kissed me softly as I shut and locked the door,  
then turned to take the bottles and set one to chill.  
Robert smelled of aftershave and his hair was still a  
little wet from a shower. He was wearing a light blue  
collarless dress shirt, black pantsuit and matching  
jacket. I wondered if I could even last through  
dinner.  
  
Pouring the wine, I questioned, "What took you so  
long?"  
  
"Your friend ran into me down in the hallway." He  
chuckled, "Nice woman, easily flustered though."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like Liz."  
  
As I came back from the kitchen with two glasses of  
the red, he got up from the couch and met me halfway  
across the room, accepting the glass I offered. I  
moved towards the table where I had set out dinner  
with him following and was about to sit down when he  
seized my wrist and twisted me to face him. We shared  
yet another one of those breathtaking kisses, then I  
stopped him and questioned, "Dinner?"  
  
I allowed a seductive smile to wash onto my face as he  
leaned in, sucked on my lower lip, and then placed  
small kisses along my throat. "It can wait," he  
whispered.  
  
"Next time I'll just order in some Chinese." I  
commented referring to the angel hair pasta covered in  
a broccoli and cheese sauce that was obviously going  
to go cold.   
  
A wide grin crossed his face. He swept me up into his  
arms and literally carried me to the open door of my  
bedroom, walked in and closed it with his foot.  
  
~~~~ The End ~~~~  
  
  



End file.
